A Chance Encounter
by OPhantomOGamerO
Summary: An unfortunate encounter leads to a brand new life outside the village. An encounter soon after leads to a strange sensei with equally strange skills. "Why is the sword in your mouth?"


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

**Chapter One**

Uzumaki Naruto slowly dragged his feet as he made his way home. He had spent the day watching other children play at the park. He didn't approach because he didn't want to feel the crushing disappointment that would come with being shunned. Unfortunately, the nine-year old had nothing else to do. He had no friends in the village and the Hokage told him he would have to wait until next year to join the Academy like everyone else his age.

He finally arrived at his apartment only to notice that his door was once again broken. He sighed and lifted the fragments out of the way and stepped inside. More destruction greeted him. Amidst the shards of his window was the stone obviously used to break it. He looked around only to notice most of his cupboards open, the contents missing.

He sighed and got to work collecting the shards. He looked out his window as he did so, noticing several people see him and sneer before continuing what they were doing. They would never physically hurt him but the loneliness was just as bad. He picked up the last shard of the glass only for it to slip out of his grasp.

He reached for it only for it to leave a shallow cut. He winced and was about to look for something to bandage it with when he noticed ink swirling on his arm around the cut. The ink remained only for a few seconds before fading away. Anything else Naruto planned to do that evening was forgotten as darkness claimed him.

* * *

Naruto slowly awoke to find himself in ankle-depth water. He glanced around only to realize he was in a sewer. He stood up slowly. With nothing else to do he began walking forward. He soon noticed that it was quickly getting warmer. The warmth increased to just below uncomfortable temperatures as he reached the end of the corridor.

He looked up at the large iron gates that blocked his way forward. A slip of paper was the only other thing of notice, however it was several metres above his head. He was about to turn away when to large crimson eyes opened in front of him.

**"So, my container has finally visited." **Rumbled the decidedly female voice.** "And she's a cute one like her mother."**

Naruto unknowingly blushed at the compliment before the being's words hit her. "Wait container? Mother? SHE? AGHH WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?!" Naruto looked at hims-herself for the first time since he had arrived in this sewer-like place. It was definitely a female body. "W-what, what happened to me?" Naruto fell to the ground, the stress being too much. Luckily for him the creature behind the iron gates took sympathy on her.

**"Well in the order you asked; you're a jinchuriki, container to one of the nine Bijuu. You got me, aren't you lucky? Secondly, you look almost exactly like your mother with your red hair. I can't answer your last one though."**

Naruto attempted to process everything the, newly dubbed Bijuu had said. "Wait a minute red hair?" Naruto reached and pulled a strand of his longer hair which used to be blond. "Why do I have red hair?!"

**"Are you sure you have your priorities straight there? Shouldn't jinchuriki be higher on that list?"**

"I'm still slightly in shock over that one."

**"Ahh. Well then what has elicited this grandiose first meeting?"**

"Was that sarcasm? Actually I don't care. Stupid window."

**"Randomly blaming windows? And I thought you were a smart one."** commented the creature as it moved forward, revealing a slender nine-tailed fox that towered above Naruto.

Naruto bristled. "Shut up! And the reason I'm blaming a window was because I was picking up glass from a broken one when I cut my arm. And then 'poof' here I am."

**"And here you were huh?"** commented the fox before narrowing her eyes.** "Did anything happen after you got cut? Anything at all?"**

"Well a bunch of swirly lines appeared on my arm where I got cut."

The fox let out a growl.** "I hate fuinjutsu. Messes with everything."** She then focused on Naruto. **"You didn't just become a girl. You were always one. That was a seal making you look like one. Are you okay?"**

Naruto sat there in a daze. "I-I'm a girl. And the Kyuubi's sitting inside my head. And she's a girl."

**"Pretty much. You're not going to faint, are you?"**

"I thought I was already unconscious?"

**"Good point. So what now?"**

"I dunno. What's your name?"

**"M-my name?"** asked Kyuubi incredulously. No one had ever asked for her name before. **"Shiki. It means four seasons. Why?**"

Naruto squirmed slightly. "Well I don't really have a name now because Naruto is a guys name, so I was kinda hoping I could use yours?"

**"Alright then."**

"W-what really? I mean it is your name."

Shiki just grinned at her. **"They say imitation is the greatest form of flattery. Anyway shouldn't you be heading off to tell your Hokage about this."**

"Yeah, you're right." she replied, downcast at the thought of leaving her new friend.

**"Don't worry about not being able to see me again. I can speak directly into your mind."**

"Really?! Awesome. Arigatou nee-san!" chirped the redhead before disappearing from the mindscape.

**"Sister, huh?"**

* * *

Shiki left her apartment in a much better mood than when she had arrived. She was practically skipping as she ran down the street. She also noticed villagers smiling at her exuberance. _"Hah, the idiots don't know its me because I'm a girl now."_ She looked up noticing the sky was pitch black._ "Must have been unconscious longer than I thought. Where would the Hokage be right now?"_

_"Clan compound!"_ Destination in mind she ran down the street towards the clan compounds. As she was passing the Hyuuga clan compound she noticed a figure skulking around the walls. _"Now what could he doing at this hour?"_ She moved closer to investigate.

* * *

Unknown to Shiki the man was Kumogakure's Head Ninja. He was currently in Konoha under the pretense of signing a treaty between Kumo and Konoha. However his real reason was nowhere near as noble. His secret mission, given to him by the Sandaime Raikage, was to kidnap a Main Branch Hyuuga for the purpose of obtaining the Byakugan.

He was currently plotting a way inside the compound when he spotted the red-haired girl watching him._ "Aww shit. How didn't I notice her."_ "I'm sorry about this but Raikage-sama specifically said no witnesses. He drew a kunai and lunged at the girl. One hand reached up to cover her mouth, preventing any noise from drawing anyone's attention, while the other hand holding the kunai swept up to her throat, a thin covering of lightning chakra covering it.

* * *

When the man lunged Shiki attempted to back up but he was too fast. HIs hand covered her mouth before she could react and then she felt the bite of cold steel. The Kumo shinobi removed his hand and she attempted to cry out only to hear a gargled cry as she began to fall over.

The shinobi grabbed as she fell and began dragging her away from the front of the compound. Shiki began panicking as her vision grew dark. Unknown to her, and the Kumo shinobi, the Kyuubi was healing her wound already.

As the Kumo shinobi set her down to find a place to hide what he presumed was dead body Shiki's mind was in overdrive._ "I don't wanna die! Please, anything!-"_ She continued to ramble mentally before she spotted the Kumon nin turn back to her. She did the only thing she could think of and punched him straight in the chest.

In shock at what he thought was a dead body attacking him the Kumo nin failed to notice the strange whitish-blue glow coating her hands. Then the pain struck him. He let out a pained cry and began coughing up blood.

Shiki struck the shinobi again and again, never noticing the glow or the strange tingling in her hands. Several minutes later she ceased her attempts at the sound of voices nearing her location. She looked at the body in front of her only to notice large amounts of blood pooling out of what used to be the Kumo nins chest. Currently it was multiple shards of bone and a large smear on the ground.

_"W-what happened? I didn't do that, did I?"_ wondered Shiki in shock as her vision grew dark. The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was several white eyed figures rushing over.

* * *

Shiki awoke to find herself in a hospital bed. She attempted to move only to find she had been restrained to the bed. She began to panic only to find she could no longer speak._ "My voice! What happened to my voice?!"_

**"Relax. When your throat was slit the shinobi was using lightning chakra. This led to some complications which are slowing down the healing of your throat so you can't currently speak. For now though, I think you should focus on the people talking outside your door."**

_"Right."_ Listening intently Shiki started to hear scraps of the conversation. She recognized one of the voices as the Hokage.

"And what have you found out so far, Hokage-sama?"

"Kumo never really cared about the treaty. Their delegation was meant to kidnap one of your daughters in order to obtain the Byakugan for themselves."

"And what of the girl who stopped them?"

"That's the strange part. We have no record of her in Konoha beforehand and nobody recognizes her at all."

"But then how did she stop the Kumo shinobi? She looks like an orphan due to the status of her clothes and she doesn't look like she has any shinobi training." At this point Shiki was ready to go out and put her fist in Hiashi's face. The monotonous tone was really pissing her off.

"It appears she used some form of Kekkei Genkai to smash his entire chest area."

"I see... and what is to happen to her now?"

"It appears we have to hand her over to Kumo."

"What?!" Shiki would have cheered, had she been able, at Hiashi sounding surprised but then the meaning of the words caught up her. "That girl saved my daughter. We can't really be planning on just handing her over to Kumo?"

"Unfortunately we have. Kumo have stated that if we do not hand over the person who killed their shinobi that they are considering war with Konoha."

"But they attempted to kidnap my daughter! We can't-" "We have no choice! After the Kyuubi's attack and Minato's death we do not have the strength to go to war with Kumo! Or anyone for that matter. We will have to hand over the girl."

"Very well Hokage-sama." replied Hiashi stiffly. The sound of footsteps quickly moving away was the only thing heard until the door opened showing the Hokage and a doctor.

"As you can see Hokage-sama she is perfectly fine, showing some form of healing factor. Normally she should have died having her throat slit." Shiki didn't like this man, or the way he discussed her like a piece of meat.

"And what of the ability she used to defeat the Kumo nin?"

"From examining the corpse it would appear that when she struck him his body literally started to shake itself apart. The first few blows apparently dealt internal damage with the following blows destroying the bones and muscles. Its a shame to have to give her away."

"Yes it is. But come tomorrow she leaves alongside the Kumo delegation. This may have ruined any chance we had of a treaty."

* * *

Shiki stood at the gates of Konoha. Today was the day she left, alongside the Kumo nin. They had provided her with a plain t-shirt, trousers and sandals. They had also sealed off her chakra, to prevent any repeats of what had caused the situation she found herself in. As they began walking away from the only home she had ever known she cast one glance back only to meet the stony gaze of the Hokage.

No longer could she see the man who had given her the apartment she lived in. No longer could she see the man she had once respected. She turned back to face the road. Then to the surprise of the Kumo shinobi she steeled her gaze and began striding forward, eager to mover on from village that had never really felt like home.

* * *

**Alrighty then. So here we have a FemNaru story with elements of One Piece. These elements just so happen to be the abilities Shiki will use. First one was revealed this chapter. The other ability will be revealed next chapter. In this fic shinobi start the academy at ten and graduate at sixteen. Also the Hyuuga Affair taked place much later than it does in canon, where it occurred at Hinata's third birthday.****  
**


End file.
